


Xing Encounters

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry has been studying in Xing, when Al comes to visit, he brings a visitor she has been missing for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xing Encounters

I wiped sweat away from my forehead, glad to have finished the automail arm for the kind man. I will never get used to the formality and kindness of the Xingese. So much calmer than Amestris. I'm glad that I came here to study their style of automail.

"Winry!"

Mei called my name and I turned, I smiled at the girl who I am so close to. She ran up to me with a bright smile on her face,

"Winry, Al finally got here!"

"Really?"

I laid down my tools and ran with her to the palace, giddy to see my childhood friend. He is the Amestris diplomat to Xing, and I hadn't seen him in many months. We rushed up the steps and the guards let us pass, knowing fully well who we are, and we raced through the halls. We came upon the receiving hall and saw Lin talking to Al.

I ran up to him and threw my arms about him. He returned my embrace and I hugged him hard.

"Al! I'm so glad you're here finally!"

"I am too Winry, how are you?"

"I'm good Al, now hug Mei!"

I let him go and laughed as they both blushed as they hugged. Then I enforced a group hug. And then Lin joined in.

It was an awkward hug, but it somehow worked. I untangled myself from the hug and asked,

"Al, what are you planning on doing today?"

He disentangled himself from the hug as well so that now only Mei and Lin remained in the hug.

"Well Winry, Lin and I are supposed to discuss some issues today, but I will be free tonight."

"Okay, I'll just see you then."

"Oh, Winry-"

I didn't hear him since I left the hall and made my way to my own room. I entered and pulled off my wet work clothes, glad that my day was over. I took a bath and scrubbed my hair, after I pulled on a red Xingese dress I laid on my bed and looked about, bored. I had wanted to catch up with Al and get news from home, namely news on Edward, but that was postponed.

Deciding to not waste my time sulking, I left my room and wandered through the palace halls. I had been here for a few months, but I hadn't really explored the palace.

Lots of walls.

And endless hallways.

Shit, I'm lost.

I groaned and tried to backtrack, but just found myself more lost. Awesome. I decide to wander about until I find someone who could help me, and just amble along, looking at all the foreign decoration. I stopped to stare at a painting of a golden man. The caption said "The Philosopher of the West."

I recall what Mei explained to me about the history of Alkahestry and how this man introduced it. I stared at it and found myself recognizing him. I have only seen him a few times before, but I can see that the man resembles Van Hohenheim. Ed would probably like this since he had sort of come to terms with his father. Thought he still had a sore spot where his father was concerned.

Edward.

I blush thinking of the last time I saw him, he had kind of proposed to me, in an awkward and completely weird Alchemy-related way. But it had been sweet. I was so surprised, I mean, I didn't even think he would ever think of my as more than a friend, let alone propose to me suddenly. I'm glad, and I really want to see him, but he is still in the West, who knows where I suppose.

He's probably broken the his automail leg.

If he does, he might lose some blood.

I sighed at how he'll probably come back with trouble following him. Stupid boy. Not really a boy anymore.

A man.

I blushed at my way of thinking, I haven't seen him in this long and I just start thinking like this after I see a painting of someone who looks like his father?

Running along, I put the painting and myself far apart from each other. WAIT!

I KNOW THAT WINDOW!

I run to it and almost cry with relief when I see that it opens into the courtyard where a giant fountain was. I looked around to get my bearings, and find that no one is around. Of course there isn't, because that is just my luck.

Having no other choice, I put up my hair in a bun and climb on the ledge of the window. I prepare to jump into the deep fountain when I see the water ripple. Someone got out and is running toward me!

"Don't do it!"

I falter at their yell and lose my footing. I begin to fall forward. Throwing my arms in front of my face, I close my eyes and prepare to meet hard water. And I do.

But in someone's arms.

We fall into the fountain in a tangle of limbs and I accidentally swallow in a big gulp of water. I choke and flail my arms, rushing to get to the air. I get up and grab the edge of stone. I pull myself up and cough up water. I gulp in sweet air and I finally realize that someone is yelling at me.

"You stupid idiot! What the hell were you trying to do? Are all the foreigners in this place insane?"

I turn around to retaliate and find myself dumbstruck. There, dripping wet, is Edward Elric.

He freezes as he realizes who he is yelling at. He looks at me as if he had never seen me before and something passes through his face that I cannot identify. The fear penetrates his eyes. I know what the fear is for, so I will comply with that fear. Whipping out a fan I carried, I hit his head as hard as I can and he falls back onto the stone ledge.

I know he's not hurt.

I've hit him with a metal wrench much harder than that.

And true to that, he sits up right again and says nothing. Just stares at me.

So I stare at him.

His golden hair seems to have gotten longer, and is pulled up in a ponytail. His golden orbs seem to have gotten deeper, his smile must have gotten bigger. He's also wearing Xingese wear. With white pants, a black shirt, and a short red coat, not unlike Lin's old one. But something else has changed. I can't place it.

It's just...him...that changed.

Have I changed as much to him?

**Edward's POV:**

_Earlier that day..._

"Al! When are we getting there?"

"Soon Ed, we are almost at the border."

"How soon is soon AL? You seem to forget, I have a freaking metal leg!"

"I did not forget, and soon mean that we can see the border right now."

"YES!"

I urge the camel to go faster and it quickens, but not as fast as I want it to. Al yells at me to slow down, but I don't listen, only looking forward to refreshing water to cool down my hot metal leg. I make it to the border and cross easily, since Al is flashing our papers behind me. We pound through the streets of Xing and the palace looms in front of me.

I fling myself off of the animal and run inside. I plunge into the first pool of water I can find, which just so happens to be in a courtyard. Al follows and says,

"I'm going to go greet Lin, ya know, the EMPEROR? The one who could launch a war with us if he could?"

"Oh Lin wouldn't do that, besides, I would kick his ass before he could do that."

"Whatever, just don't go to far."

Al leaves me and I spend a while in blissful coolness, making the trip across the damn desert always nearly kills me. Damn leg. I wonder if Winry could make it into a forever cool metal...no such thing idiot...

Winry.

Just the thought of her makes me blush, the way I proposed was so lame! Why did I do it so suddenly? Without even finding out if she likes me? God, my mind just fried when I thought of not seeing her for a while and fearing that she would meet some guy while I was gone, so I had to say something, but why the hell did I do it like that?

I'm a freaking idiot.

I stewed in my idiotic feelings for a bit and I hardly noticed that the sun got lower in the sky. I am shaken from my thoughts I hear some noises across the courtyard. I look up and see a girl on the ledge of a window sticking her legs out. I throw myself out of the water and I ran toward her, yelling,

"Don't do it!"

She stumbles at my loud voice and loses her footing. She falls toward the pool and I throw my arms out. I catch her and we fall into the pool. I come up sputtering and see her hanging on the stone edge, coughing. I start yelling,

"You stupid idiot! What the hell were you trying to do? Are all the foreigners in this place insane?"

She has blonde hair and wears a red dress, she turns her head and blue eyes flash at me. I freeze. Those are extremely familiar blue eyes. Those are Winry's eyes. I feel a surge of an odd feeling, and then I realize.

I YELLED AT WINRY!

Fear replaces the odd feeling and I look at her, wondering where the wrench is, when a fan hits me. I wasn't expecting it, so I was thrown back, but I felt no pain from it. I've had worse. I sit up and stare at her. Her blonde hair is up in a bun, and she wears a short, red Xingese dress. She looks rather pretty in it.

Her eyes, which are probing me, are the bluest I have ever seen. And I like them.

She's changed, a lot, have I also changed? Am I good enough for her?

Those thoughts are dashed from my mind when she throws her arms around me, hugging me tight. I hold her just as tightly and carry her out of the pool. I set her down against the wall and look at her, she's got a frown on her face, and I'm confused.

She whacks me again with her fan.

But I don't mind.

I just smile and say,

"Hey Winry."

She smiles too and says, "Hey Ed."

My arms are up around her, leaned against the wall, I lower my face to hers and I press my lips to hers. She presses back, and I am glad now that I proposed to her before I left.

Giggling breaks us apart and I glare at Al, Mei, and Lin watching us, Al tries to hold it in, but continues to giggle.

"Shut up Al."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot that I got inspired by a picture on deviantart. Here's the link!
> 
> www.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Xing-cosplay-241221802


End file.
